1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warming system to warm the contents of a spray bottle used in the hair care industry.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Getting a haircut is one of life's little chores that most people must perform several times a year. While a few people despise going to get a haircut, especially the younger set, many people actually enjoy the experience. You get to sit in a very comfortable chair while a skilled barber or stylist combs through your hair and cuts it to the desired length and style, often preceded by a gentle shampoo and rinse. The experience is comfortable and relaxing and upon completion, one's hair looks better and the person feels better.
One complaint often heard at salons and barbershops revolves around the water sprayed on a person's head during the cutting of the hair. Water or other styling liquid is sprayed onto the hair from a spray bottle in order to keep the hair flat and thus make the hair easier to manipulate and cut. The water is sprayed from a typical spray bottle that sits on the counter along with the stylist's other tools. As such, the liquid is at room temperature throughout the day, which temperature tends to feel too cold for many patrons.
Many high end salons eliminate this discomfort by making sure that the water or other liquid in the spray bottle is at a temperature above room temperature, typically in the low 90s degrees Fahrenheit. This is done by replenishing the liquid prior to each customer with water that comes from the tap at a warm temperature or otherwise heating the liquid and pouring the heated liquid into the spray bottle. While effective, such liquid heating is quite labor intensive and is typically performed only at higher cost salons and style shops.
What is needed is a simple, low-cost, low labor intensive way to keep a liquid in a stylist's spray bottle at an elevated temperature so as to add comfort to the overall experience of a patron at a hair cutting salon. Such a device must be able to keep the liquid within the spray bottle at a temperature that is comfortable when sprayed on a human's skin, especially around the head and neck area, without unnecessary involvement from the stylist or other salon personnel.